Cartoon Network Racing
Gameplay There are two characters the player must choose: a driver, who drives a go-kart, and a co-driver, who uses all weapons and has two "toon powers". There are tournaments which players must race a series of races and win with the most points. Battle modes in arenas let two teams battle in different modes, and Cartoon Eliminators are endurance races where last kart in each lap is eliminated. The karts have three stats: acceleration, speed, and handling (if chosen as driver). If co-driver, they have two toon powers that fall into four categories: Shield, Attack, Boost and Flight. In the DS version, there are 20 characters, and each character gets their own kart (the Powerpuff Girls have separate karts, unlike the PS2 version). The characters each have one toon power that can be used when their toon power bar is filled up. There are 1-8 players available in this version. Unlike the PlayStation version, there are two mini-games and three cartoons. Characters Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo (Unlockable) *Suzy (Unlockable in DS) *Carl (PS2 only) Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Flem (Unlockable, PS2 only) *Earl (PS2 only) Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee (Unlockable in DS) *Dexter's Mom (Unlockable, PS2 only) *Dexter's Dad (Unlockable, PS2 only) *Mandark (Unlockable in DS) The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (as one character; PS2 only) *Blossom (DS only) *Bubbles (DS only) *Buttercup (DS only) *Professor Utonium (Unlockable in DS) *Mojo Jojo (Unlockable in DS) *Him (Unlockable) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Unlockable, PS2 only) I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon (Unlockable in DS) *Red Guy (Unlockable) Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel (Unlockable in DS) *Eustace (Unlockable) Tracks There are a total of 18 tracks, 12 of them being bonus tracks like the haunted house. The other six tracks are themed by their respective shows. Each of the cartoon-themed tracks are based together on a single map with each track taking a different route on the map. Show-themed tracks: *''Cow and Chicken'': Cow & Chicken's School *''I Am Weasel'': Construction Site *''Johnny Bravo'': Johnny's Neighborhood *''Dexter's Laboratory'': Dexter's Lab *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Townsville *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'': Bagge Farmhouse Bonus tracks: *The Farm *The Haunted Mansion *The Harbor *The Icy Mountain *The Wild West *Rocky Mountain Trail *The Theme Park *The Pinball Machine *The Spooky Mine *The Castle *The Jungle *Volcano Island Nintendo DS version There are 16 courses in total. Each course has a toon coin to find. Some are themed for cartoon shows. * Aron City Speedway * Death Rally * Desert Island Dash * Cow and Chicken's Track and Field * Natural Parkway * Dexter's Laboratory * Snow Sunday Drive * Townsville Raceway * Middle of Nowhere * Wild West Backlot * Evil Glade * Strange Alien Race * Cross Townsville Traffic * Mount Rush Much More * Outer Space Chase * Mandark's Laboratory Gallery There is a gallery in the PlayStation 2 version that contains two cartoons for each show. The first cartoon can be unlocked by completing each cartoon-themed tournament while the other can be unlocked by winning the super tournament with the driver of the show you want to unlock. Voices *Candi Milo: Dexter *Kathryn Cressida: Dee Dee *Jeff Bennett: Dexter's Dad (PS2 only), Johnny Bravo *Kath Soucie: Dexter's Mom (PS2 only) *Eddie Deezen: Mandark *Cathy Cavadini: Blossom *Tara Strong: Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, *Tom Kane: Professor Utonium, Him *Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo *Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins (PS2 only) *Marty Grabstein: Courage *Arthur Anderson: Eustace *Thea White: Muriel *Charlie Adler: Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy *Dan Castellaneta: Earl (PS2 only) *Howard Morris: Flem (PS2 only) *Michael Dorn: I.M. Weasel *Mae Whitman: Suzy *Brenda Vaccaro: Bunny Bravo *Tom Kenny: Carl (PS2 only) jhgfds.jpg|Suzy hgfdsa.jpg|Bunny Bravo jkmhgfdz.jpg|Carl jnhbgfdsa.jpg|Johnny Bravo gfds.jpg jhgfdsa.jpg hgfdskj.jpg hgfdsaasedrtyu.jpg wwertyuieqq.jpg jhgfdasdfgju.jpg asdhju.jpg Poiuytr.jpg Category:Video Games